¿Cómo se atrapa una serpiente?
by Krettah
Summary: Es un plan tan astuto, tan sutil... Definitivamente Pansy Parkinson no sabe lo que le espera. Y cuando se de cuenta ya estará atrapada conmigo. Sonreí maliciosamente mientras la vi salir por la puerta.
1. Chapter 1

Desperté confundido, la luz me daba directo en los ojos y me molestaba así que me di la vuelta, aún sin abrir los ojos y sentí una figura que se acurrucaba entre mis brazos. El movimiento hizo que mi erección se encajara contra su trasero. Mmm… Casi inconscientemente empecé a frotarme contra ella hasta que la sentí removerse entre sueños, soltando un pequeño gemido, coordinamos nuestros movimientos en un lento balanceo.

Pasé la mano por sus caderas y fui bajándola en un perezoso recorrido hasta el interior de sus muslos, mientras los abría un poco para meter mi erección entre los pliegues de su coño, sin entrar, sólo frotando suavemente, sintiendo como la humedad se esparcía hasta cubrirme cada vez más.

El dulce olor de su cabello me provocaba, me llenaba de imágenes, unas borrosas y otras no tanto; a través de la bruma del placer intentaba de recordar su rostro y lo único que llegaba a mi mente eran unos brillantes ojos verdes; fruncí el ceño ligeramente, pero un brusco movimiento de caderas me sacó de mis cavilaciones… Ella estaba pidiendo por más y yo le voy a dar más.

Alineándome me hundí en su calor, ambos gemimos audiblemente, los movimientos se volvieron erráticos, el placer era casi demasiado, la sentí aprisionarme cada vez más hasta que alcanzar el clímax y poco después la seguí yo.

Aún respirábamos agitadamente, cuando fui consciente de varias cosas: ella me hundía las uñas de una mano en una nalga y con la otra en el cuero cabelludo; en su cuello noté una marca de dientes y lo que pronto se convertiría en un chupete junto a lo que parecía ser un lunar con forma peculiar; pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue la larga cabellera negra. ¿Qué rayos?

La sentí tensarse ligeramente, probablemente ella también empezó a ser consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Con un suspiro salí de su cuerpo, la reticencia tirando de mí, una sensación desconocida… ¿Qué rayos?

Empezó a girar la cabeza lentamente y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron el shock nos recorrió a ambos. Las imágenes de los que pasó ayer llegaban a mi mente, de lo que hicimos, varias veces en la noche… Mmm, definitivamente de las mejores noches. No me había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos hasta que la sentí levantarse y aún desnuda entró en lo que parecía ser el baño.

Un poco confundido recorrí la habitación con la mirada que estaba pintada de un tono claro de verde, un enorme -enorme- armario de madera que ocupaba toda la pared frente a la cama y la ventana que estaba a un lado con unas cortinas blancas. Ligeramente incómodo me levanté y empecé a vestirme, sólo me quedaba abrocharme los botones de la camisa cuando noté a Pansy Parkinson mirándome apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño vestida con una ligera bata púrpura que no hacía nada por evitar que los picos duros de sus pezones se notaran a través de la tela.

—Usa el baño si lo necesitas, Potter, y lárgate. — Y luego salió por la otra puerta de la habitación.

Así que usé el baño, me arreglé un poco el cabello pensado que el sexo con Parkinson había sido genial. Tenía la sensación de que si salía de su apartamento como ella quería, no volveríamos a repetir. Un poco de pánico se instaló en mi pecho, definitivamente quería repetir lo que pasó, muchas veces…

Ella es muy orgullosa, y no va a aceptar salir conmigo con facilidad, de todas formas ¿Cómo se atrapa a una serpiente? Aún no estaba muy seguro, pero ya encontraría la forma… Así que con determinación salí de la habitación y la encontré en la cocina de espaldas a mí. Caminé silenciosamente hasta que la rodeé con mis brazos, la sentí tensarse, pero con lo que parecía una voz calmada me respondió:

— ¿Aún no te has ido? Te dije que te fueras.

Yo sólo hundí mi nariz en su cuello, respirándola, acariciándola… Sonreí lentamente, ya encontraría la manera, suspiré y empecé a alejarme mientras le decía:

— Nos veremos pronto, Parkinson. — Y me desaparecí.

Estaba tomando café en la cocina de Grimmauld Place pensando en mi estrategia. Definitivamente esa serpiente no escaparía. Sonreí. Pansy Parkinson no sabrá que la golpeó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling.

Lamento la tardanza, no estaba prevista. Gracias por la oportunidad. Disfrutad.

 **Capítulo 1.**

Estaba frustrado. Todos querían algo de él, nadie lo dejaba en paz. Viendo lo que hacía y lo que no: los paparazzi entrometiéndose en su camino, las mujeres arrojándose a sus pies (seguramente esperando convertirse en la futura señora Potter), los aurores mirándolo como si tuviera la solución a todo, su jefe poniéndolo a hacer todo tipo de misiones y obligándolo a ir a cada reunión que se le ocurría y el ministerio tratándolo como si fuera el salvador de todo –aunque lo fuera- ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

Estaba cansado, harto… ¿Acaso era mucho pedir una vida normal? Tenía 25 años, ¡Por Merlín! Pero lo que realmente le había colmado la paciencia era la mujer que estaba poniendo los expedientes sobre su escritorio vestida con esas faldas tipo lápiz que embutían el mejor trasero que hubiera visto. Si, Pansy Parkinson era su asistente desde los últimos siete meses, lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella lo trataba profesionalmente y con una fría indiferencia que lo exacerbaba y lo ponían duro cada vez más con mayor frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir.

Todo había empezado el día en que su jefe entró en su oficina mascullando algo sobre la reinserción social, segundas oportunidades, gente intolerante, dar el ejemplo y quién sabe qué cosas más… Así que había puesto a Parkinson a trabajar con él. Al principio estuvo impactado – obviamente – pero fue gratamente sorprendido cuando notó la eficiencia con la que trabajaban juntos. Fue de gran ayuda con el papeleo de misiones, memorándums y recordatorios de esas odiosas reuniones a los que su jefe le "invitaba" a asistir.

Todo habría estado bien si no fuera por esas estúpidas faldas, sabía que eran parte del uniforme, pero cuando se recogía el cabello en un moño desordenado cuando estaba atareada… Dejando ver su níveo cuello y la forma en que la blusa envolvía su pecho… Esa imagen plagaba sus fantasías cada vez más. Ya se había hecho más de una paja pensando en ella.

Un carraspeo lo volvió a la realidad. Su mejor amigo le miraba con una ceja alzada esperando, ¿Esperando qué? Junto al escritorio Parkinson aguardaba a que firmara unos informes que debía entregar. Habiendo hecho esto, ella salió de la oficina dejando el rastro de violetas de lo que sabía era su perfume.

Un segundo carraspeo le hizo desviar la mirada de la puerta cerrada por la que había salido su asistente, para posarla nuevamente en Ron.

— ¿Es en serio? Ha pasado una semana y no te dirige la palabra… ¿Ya has pensado qué hacer?— Ya les había contado a mis amigos la deliciosa noche que pasé con Pansy y que ella se negaba a dirigirme la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

— Aún no… —Admití— Ya se me ocurrirá algo… A este paso voy a volverme loco.

— ¡Anímate! Ya pensarás la manera, cambiando de tema, ¿Ya has pensado en el próximo baile del ministerio?

¡Cómo odiaba eso! Estar obligado a asistir a esos estúpidos bailes… Aunque podría sacarle provecho…

— Whoa! Esa mirada es peligrosa.

— Parkinson irá conmigo. — ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

— ¿Y crees que ella aceptará así?— Chasqueó los dedos— ¿Tan fácil?

— Mmm… Le diré que será como mi asistente, ya que siempre trabajamos en ellos, pero aprovecharé para encontrar la manera de atarla a mí. Además me libraré de esas fanáticas. —Un escalofrío nos recorrió a ambos— ¿Ves? Ganar-ganar.

— Admito que esas locas harían cualquier cosa por estar con nosotros y esa es una gran ventaja. Y si realmente crees lograrlo tienes mi apoyo y el de Hermione.

Agradecí el gesto y nos pusimos a trabajar.

* * *

Esos dos me ponen nerviosa. Como si no supiera que hablan de mí. Definitivamente fue mala idea acostarme con Potter. Mmm, bueno, tan malo no fue, nada mal de hecho… Delicioso. Suspiré, si no hubiésemos estado tomados no habría pasado nada, aunque esa manera de abrazarme y despedirse a la mañana siguiente… Hace que me estremezca de la manera buena, ¡Y lo detesto!

Esperaba que él olvidara lo que sucedió, pero algo le decía que no iba a ser así. Tomaría las cosas como llegaran. Además sólo tenía que esperar tres meses más y estaría libre del ministerio y de las miradas de odio que recibía a diario.

Aunque lo que realmente la aterraba eran las miradas de maliciosa lujuria de Hamilton y Jenkins. Unos aurores de casi cincuenta años de los que no podía confiar de sus buenas intenciones cuando la miraban por los pasillos. En un par de ocasiones habían tratado de arrinconarla, y sólo gracias a Merlín se pudo escapar de ellos. Aunque sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la atraparan.

Ya era miércoles y el ambiente estaba relativamente tranquilo en la oficina, Potter estaba en una de esas reuniones con el jefe de aurores Bramon Mykles y no había visto al par de acosadores en toda la mañana; así que podía respirar tranquila. Se levantó para ir al área de café donde planeaba almorzar y nada más dio unos pasos dentro de la estancia cuando el par de idiotas la arrinconaron entre ellos. El pánico subía por su columna vertebral, pero enmascaró su cara y trató de salir rápidamente de allí. Pero Hamilton le agarró del cabello de manera dolorosa mientras Jenkins le tomaba ambas manos y reía de forma socarrona.

— Te tenemos, perra.

\- Suéltenme.

— Ya estamos hartos de ti y tu actitud, vendrás con nosotros y lo que te haremos… Te va a gustar o tal vez no. — Rió Hamilton con su asqueroso aliento pegándome en la oreja.

— Nos aseguramos que nadie está en la oficina y nadie te va a ayudar.

Empecé a retorcerme ferozmente con tal de escapar pese al dolor en el cuero cabelludo, sabía que todos me odiaban y aunque gritara se harían con la vista gorda. Los ojos se me empezaban a empañar, pero me mordí el labio aguantando las ganas que tenía de llorar y de gritar. ¡No dejaría que me vieran llorar!

Me moví más insistentemente cuando Hamilton me comenzaba a estrujar un pecho con la mano izquierda y frotaba su erección contra mi trasero, ante mi cara de pánico, Jenkins intentó besarme, pero el sonido de unos pasos hizo que se detuviera. Su rostro fue perdiendo color de manera alarmante. Volteé a ver y mis ojos chocaron contra un par de furiosos ojos verdes. Y en un hilo de voz salió lo único que pude decir…

\- ¿Potter?


End file.
